For love
by Lenny548
Summary: [Demi langit dan bumi. Demi perasaan terlarang ini yang hanya untukmu, Fang. Aku bersumpah untuk tak pernah menikah seumur hidupku] BoiFang fic. (GemFang)


"Saya yakin jika dia lah yang telah berani menggoda putra mahkota, Yang Mulia Raja!"

Semua yang ada di sana hanya terdiam mendengar suara penuh amarah dari salah satu orang yang mereka hormati.

Sang Putri, Yaya, dari kerajaan _Saverta Red Diamond_ , yang tak lain adalah calon permaisuri dari sang Putra mahkota mereka, BoboiBoy Gempa. Calon Raja masa depan kerajaan _Ravorieon Element_ yang agung dan di hormati seluruh antar galaxy.

Sang putri menunjuk seorang pemuda bersurai ungu dengan kulit putih pucat dengan pandangan jijik, pemuda itu kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan semua orang yang tengah mengadilinya. Menyembunyikan segala bentuk perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hatinya yang terasa sesak.

Karena dia, orang yang mencintainya; yang seharusnya ikut dengan menjelaskan semuanya atau sekedar melindunginya, malah sama sekali tak sedikit pun membelanya maupun memberinya tatapan meski hanya sekilas.

Dalam diamnya, hati sang pemuda malang itu terasa teriris, tidak tau bahwa orang yang di cintainya justru tengah menatapnya lekat dengan segala pemikirannya sendiri.

"Mohon tenanglah Putri Yaya. Biarkanlah dia menjelaskan terlebih dahulu semuanya, bukankah begitu, _**Pangeran Gempa**_ **?** "

Suasana begitu hening meski kenyataannya ada banyak orang di ruangan tersebut. Di tambah lagi dengan keadaan yang entah kenapa perlahan mulai semakin menegangkan.

Kini Sang Raja menatap Putranya sendiri dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Ia dengan sengaja menekankan suku kata terakhir di kalimatnya pada nama sang Putra.

Sedangkan Putranya, BoboiBoy Gempa, tengah terfokus menatap begitu lekat pada pemuda ungu yang saat ini masih duduk di hadapan semua orang di sana.

Pemuda lancang yang berani telah ia cintai setengah mati. Menempatkannya hingga pada situasi ketika hatinya bergemuruh dan menggila, karena sesak akan rasa bersalah yang sekaligus menyiksa.

Akibat perasaan terlarang dari keduanya yang tak terkendali dan mulai memberontak.

"Sudah cukup ayahanda. Ini bukanlah hanya kesalahannya, melainkan kesalahan saya juga, putra anda sendiri." Gempa mengatakan fakta tersebut sembari turun dari singgasananya dan menghampiri pemuda yang tak lain adalah pelayan pribadinya, sekaligus seseorang yang amat sangat dicintainya.

Semua yang ada di sana menegang mendengar pengakuan tersebut. Tak terkecuali si pemuda ungu yang kini sukses membelalakkan kedua iris ungu gelap berlapis lensa nilanya dengan sempurna.

Kemudian, tanpa diduga, orang yang di cintainya telah menyamakan posisi dengan dirinya. Seseorang yang harusnya tak seharusnya untuk ia cintai, tetapi ia malah melanggar batasan tersebut.

Dan semakin dibuat tidak percayalah ia, ketika melihat ke arah wajah tampan sang Putra mahkota yang kini menatapnya dengan lembut serta kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan erat satu sama lain.

Perasaannya terbagi dua, antara senang sekaligus ironis dengan keadaan mereka saat ini, juga sedikit mengabaikan tatapan mereka yang membelalak melihat kelakuan sang Putra mahkota yang di luar dugaan.

Putri Yaya memandang penuh amarah pada pemuda ungu yang hanya berstatus sebagai pelayan tersebut dan sakit hati ketika calon suaminya lebih memilih orang lain yang sangat tidak pantas dan tak layak untuknya.

Kini, baik sang Putra mahkota Boboiboy Gempa, maupun pemuda ungu, si pelayan, sama- sama menghadap pada sang Raja yang begitu mereka hormati, walau mungkin pada kenyataanya mereka berdua telah mengecewakannya.

"Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama, Fang. Aku mencintaimu, maaf karena terlambat mengakui semuanya dan membuat kau menjadi seperti ini,"

Gempa mencium punggung tangan Fang yang berada dalam genggamannya. Membelai wajah milik Fang yang memiliki beberapa luka karena sebelumnya telah mendapat hukuman. Ini membuat perasaan bersalah semakin mengukungnya.

Fang tersenyum lembut. Ia terharu, bahkan kedua pasang mata indahnya terasa mengabur. "Tidak mengapa. Saya sudah cukup gembira karena setelah semua apa yang terjadi, Pangeran menepati janji dan tidak perlu terluka sama sekali,"

Ya, janji untuk mengakui semuanya di depan semua orang. Bahwa mereka berbeda. Mereka saling mencintai, dengan segala larangan yang ada di kerajaan mereka.

Tapi cinta tetaplah cinta. Karena sekalipun keduanya memungkiri keberadaannya, perasaan tersebut hanya akan semakin menguat dan membesar dikarenakan sejatinya baik Fang, maupun Gempa, hanya saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Sang raja menatap kedua pemuda di depannya dengan tubuh yang menggigil. Begitu juga para bawahannya yang ada disana. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka saksikan saat ini.

Cinta macam apa yang tengah mereka saksikan hari ini?

Yang satu berusaha melindungi, yang satunya merelakan diri untuk berkorban. Terlihat tidak ada penyesalan atau ketakutan di mata kedua pemuda tersebut melainkan hanya ada cinta yang memancar dari kedua pasang mata berbeda warna milik mereka masing-masing yang seolah-olah memberitahu bahwa cinta mereka tidak akan kalah.

Tidak selama keduanya masih bisa bernafas dan menguatkan satu sama lain.

"Penggal pelayan sialan itu, Yang Mulia Raja! Saya yakin dia pasti telah menggoda putra mahkota!"

Teriakan itu menyentakan mereka yang sempat terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Gempa menatap Yaya dengan datar, sedangkan Fang menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Dia tidak pernah menggoda saya, ayahanda. Justru saya lah yang telah menariknya untuk jatuh bersama ke dalam dosa paling indah." Gempa berujar mantap dengan menatap lekat sang Ayahanda yang sangat dia hormati. Tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Fang yang ikut mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tidak, Yang mulia raja. Ini adalah salah hamba. Hamba yang telah berani mencintai Putra anda, Yang Mulia. Tolong ampuni Putra mahkota dan biarkan hamba yang menerima semua hukumannya, Yang Mulia Raja."

"FANG!"

Gempa menatap Fang tidak percaya. Apa yang baru saja di katakan pemuda yang di cintainya tadi? Tidakkah ia berpikir itu akan menyakiti dirinya?

"Tidak, Pangeran Gempa, sudah cukup. Tak mengapa semua berakhir seperti ini. Ingatlah bahwa anda adalah putra mahkota satu-satunya yang di miliki kerajaan ini, Pangeran."

Gempa membeku. Fang hanya tersenyum miris. Karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Fang ..."

"Dengarkan aku." Dengan cepat Fang memotong ucapan Gempa, dia memang harus mengambil tindakan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi pikirkan juga dengan hal lainnya. Kau tau, cinta selalu menuntut kita untuk berkorban. Dan mungkin inilah saatnya untuk kita melakukannya, Gempa."

Fang menatap Gempa sendu. Hatinya terasa sesak.

Tetapi Fang bisa melihat dari ekor matanya ketika sang Yang Mulia Raja mentap mereka. Pria itu membutuhkan putranya. Begitu juga rakyatnya.

Fang cukup tau diri untuk tidak menutup mata atas semua kebaikan pria itu padanya selama ini. Bagaimana Raja yang dia hormati telah begitu baik selalu mengatakan bahwa Fang juga adalah Putranya.

Sedangkan Gempa masih terdiam. Bergulat dengan batin dan pikirannya sendiri.

"Maukah kau melakukan ini untukku, Gempa? Maukah kau berkorban untukku?"

"Fang ..."

"Kembalilah pada ayahmu, kembalilah menjadi Putra mahkota yang baik, kembalilah menjadi calon Raja yang bijak bagi rakyatmu. Berjanjilah Gempa, kembalilah jadi dirimu yang dulu sebelum semua ini terjadi."

Bukan hanya Gempa yang merasa hatinya di remas. Sang Raja sendiri yang menyaksikan pembicaraan keduanya benar-benar merasa tergetar. Hatinya merasa takut pada cinta yang baru pertama kali dia lihat.

Dia bisa melihat ketika sepasang mata ungu gelap itu mencuri pandang kearahnya. Seolah menjanjikan bahwa putranya pasti akan kembali padanya. Membuatnya merasakan betapa tidak adilnya atas perlakuan yang telah dia berikan kepada pemuda yang sudah dia anggap seperti Putra keduanya tersebut.

"Dan kau tau semua jawabannya Fang,"

Kali ini giliran Fang yang membeku. Menatap dalam pada iris sewarna madu milik Gempa. Benar. Bahkan tanpa di beritahu pun ia sudah tau jawabannya.

Bagaimana mereka bisa kembali?

Jika semua telah menjadi bagian dari hidup keduanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sang raja tersentak. Begitu juga dengan Fang dan yang lainnya. Ketika Gempa sepertinya menyutujuinya dan merubah pikirannya dengan cepat.

Tapi pandangannya pada Fang begitu lekat. Orang yang telah memendam banyak luka karenanya. Tangan kanan Gempa terulur, menempatkannya di atas helai ungu milik Fang.

Karena dalam hatinya, hanya ini yang bisa Gempa lakukan untuk pemuda yang di cintainya.

Membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut setengah mati begitu juga dengan Fang.

"Demi sumpahku pada langit dan bumi. Pada seseorang yang amat sangat kucintai, Fang. Aku bersumpah, bawah aku Boboiboy Gempa akan kembali pada ayahandaku, pada tahta dan rakyatku. Menjadi calon Raja yang kalian inginkan –Tapi,"

Dan entah kenapa, jeda itu membuat semua yang ada disana terlihat begitu tegang.

"Demi cinta yang ingin kujaga. Demi perasaan yang terlarang ini. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah menikah selama seumur hidupku, saat aku menjadi raja."

 _ **Beberapa tahun kemudian**_ _ **.**_

Semua penduduk kerajaan dan para rakyat tengah berduka cinta.

Ya, karena raja mereka yang sangat mereka cintai kini telah pergi untuk selamanya.

BoboiBoy Gempa.

Raja _Ravorieon Element_ pertama yang tidak pernah menikah seumur hidupnya itu, telah wafat di usianya yang masih cukup muda, yaitu 45 tahun.

Tidak ada yang tidak tau seperti apa sejarah hidup sang Raja yang begitu melegenda. Tetapi mereka tetap menghormati Raja mereka, karena justru berkat semua permulaan itu, tidak ada lagi perbedaan yang membuat banyak orang menderita karena mencintai yang tidak seharusnya.

Dan kini tahtanya di gantikan oleh sepupunya yang tak lain adalah Ochobot. Semua rakyat begitu juga penduduk istana, mengantar kepergian raja yang paling mereka sayangi untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ke tempat peristirahatan yang di inginkan sang Raja, yaitu di samping makam cinta, sekaligus kekasih pertamanya yang di cintainya hingga seumur hidupnya.

Kekasihnya yang lebih dulu pergi setahun kemudian setelah kejadian yang membuat banyak rakyatnya dan juga penduduk istana sulit mempercayai tentang hubungan keduanya kala itu.

Dan hingga sumpahnya pertama kali terucap, Raja mereka tak pernah sekali pun melanggarnya. Karena memang seperti yang telah di katakannya, dia tidak akan pernah menikah sama sekali.

Menjaga cintanya dengan sangat baik hingga ajal menjemputnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END!**

* * *

 **EDN : *Nyeret author aslinya ke mari* Minna~~~ saya berhasil menarik makhluk ini untuk akhirnya memberi kejelasan summary dan end note yang benar, terima kasih untuk yang sudah review ya~~~`**

 **Author note : Hallo saya kembali mwehehehe XD /digampar/ Mian saya baru kembali dikarenakan saya sedang terlalu sibuk(?)/alasan/digerus**

 **Intinya maafkan karena belum sempat yang lainnya tapi pasti nanti saya akan mood(?)/direbus XD**

 **Terima kasih karena mau membaca fic tidak jelas milik Lenny yang gak bermutu mwehehehe XD**

 **RnR?**


End file.
